Conventionally, air processing devices for removing dust or odor substances, etc. in air have been known. Such air processing devices have been widely used for applications such as the cleaning of a room interior or the processing of exhaust gas from a kitchen or a plant for example.
Patent Document 1 discloses an air processing device that processes exhaust gas discharged from a kitchen. This air processing device includes a charged dust collecting section that is provided in an air passageway through which air flows. The charged dust collecting section has a charging section and a dust collecting section. In the charging section, corona discharge is generated. By this corona discharge, dust in air (including oily smoke and steam for example) is charged to have a predetermined charge. The dust collecting section includes a dust collecting electrode. The charged dust is electrically-induced to the dust collecting electrode. As a result, the dust in air is captured at a surface of the dust collecting electrode.
By the way, in the case of the air processing device including the charged dust collecting section as described above, the dust adhered to the respective electrodes of the charging section and the dust collecting section undesirably causes a gradual deterioration of the dust collecting performance. In the case of the air processing device as disclosed in Patent Document 1 for processing the exhaust gas from a kitchen in particular, air to be processed includes a large amount of oil mist. Thus, an oil film tends to be formed on a surface of the dust collecting electrode for example and thus the dust collecting performance tends to deteriorate.
To prevent this, an approach may be considered where a spray section for spraying water to air is provided and, in the charged dust collecting section, dust adhered to a surface of a dust collecting-side electrode for example is washed away by the sprayed water from the spray section to thereby secure an effective surface area used for dust collection, thereby suppressing the dust collecting performance from deteriorating.